1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of temporary and removable gun sights, in particular sights mounted on a scope or other over-barrel optics that makes open or iron sights impractical or unusable.
2. Description of Related Art
Rifle sights have been used for centuries to align the gun bore with a target so that the bullet or projectile may accurately strike the target. The sights generally have an axis parallel to the bore of the barrel, and are commonly mounted on top of the barrel, as reticle sights or a scope. Sights are typically adjustable by turret adjusters for range and windage and mounted higher than the barrel and oftentimes render existing sights unusable.
A scope allows the use of fine sights that are protected by the scope body, and frequently involves lenses to permit sighting accurately at a greater distance. However, a scope is difficult to use for quick sighting due to magnification, and requires the shooter to carefully align himself or herself behind the scope. This presents a drawback that is not easily remedied, as the scope is not easily removable once in place, and if removed, must be recalibrated once remounted on the barrel.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need in the art for removable or temporary sights that may be quickly applied to the front and rear of the scope and provide for accurate open sighting, and removed or collapsed when no longer needed or inoperable. Removable sights would preferably be open sights to provide for quick target acquisition.